Augmented reality (AR) may include a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (e.g., supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input. The computer-generated sensory input may include sound, video, graphics, or global positioning system (GPS) data. AR may enhance a user's perception of reality.